


Wanna Be Yours

by dontdwell



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontdwell/pseuds/dontdwell
Summary: Barry thinks he falls in love with Iris the second he sees her, dressed in red and pressed against himOr, Barry meets Iris in a bar and she takes him home
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 22
Kudos: 66





	Wanna Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure yet if I'm going to make this multi-chaptered or not, but this still works as a one-shot for now. Hope you guys enjoy!

When Barry meets Iris, she’s eighteen and a freshman, dressed in a skintight red dress that has every guy in the room’s eyes glued to her all night. He’s newly twenty, sitting at the bar alone and mindlessly twirling the straw of his cocktail around the rim. 

When she walks over, he doesn’t expect her to sit next to him, but she does. She’s so close that he can smell the heady mix of sweet perfume and sweat radiating off her, her forearm and elbow pressed against his.

He briefly looks around, at the multitude of open seats around them that she chose to ignore, and feels something curl in the pit of his stomach. She’s insanely hot, so far out of his league he never would’ve even attempted to talk to her tonight. 

But here she is, easily flagging down the bartender that acted like Barry was invisible for ten straight minutes and ordering a tequila shot, a small smirk on her face. 

Barry can’t help but angle his body towards her like she’s a magnet, watching as she licks the line of salt on the back of her hand before knocking the shot down. She watches him watch her. 

When she puts the glass back on the bar and turns to him, looking at him with wide sparkling expectant eyes, the words “do you wanna get out of here?” tumble out of his mouth before he can stop them. He’s about to murmur an apology, but she curls her tiny fingers around his bicep instead.

“Thought you’d never ask,” she says, which doesn't really make sense, but Barry isn’t about to question her. He hops off the stool and helps her down, and their substantial height difference even with her tall heels causes something possessive to flare in his chest. 

He lets her lead the way out of the bar but keeps a hand on the small of her back. Her bare skin burns his palm. They keep touching in some way throughout the exchange of names, the short walk back to her dorm, the elevator ride up to her room.

Barry pushes up against Iris while she tries to unlock her door, moving her hair to the side and sucking on her neck, his other hand wrapped around her tiny waist. He bites at the spot gently and she shivers, finally getting her key in and pulling him inside by the front of his shirt.

She crowds Barry against the door while it’s still closing and molds her entire body against his. Iris kisses him hard and wanting, opening her plush lips and curling her tongue around his. 

He can’t help groaning into her mouth, digging his fingers into her hips, twisting them around the bunched cotton.

“Bed,” she says, smoothing a thumb over his swollen bottom lip. She takes her black heels off, making her even shorter, and Barry misses her in his arms already. Then she’s pulling on the zipper of her dress and walking across her room. 

He briefly scans his surroundings to find that the other side of her room is empty. He wants to ask her why she doesn’t have a roommate, but decides that can wait till later. Instead, Barry follows her lead, pulling off his Converse and dropping his jacket in a pile near the door. 

He’s just started unbuttoning his shirt when she tugs the fabric off her shoulders, down over her wide hips and thighs to reveal an expansion of smooth brown skin. His mouth runs dry. 

She sits causally on the edge of her bed in nothing but a black thong, twirling a finger through her hair, and Barry stops to look at her. Her breasts hang perfectly, dark nipples hardening in the cold air, and his eyes run down to her taut stomach and firm legs, crossed at the ankles. 

Iris notices and smirks at him. “You almost ready over there?” She asks after a minute of him just staring. The twinge of cockiness in her voice is a huge turn on. 

He quickly finishes unbuttoning his shirt, drops it on the floor next to her dress, and she reaches out, tucks a finger into his waistband and pulls him to her. He lets her unzip his pants and push them to the floor. 

His palms ache to cradle her face, but then she’s pushing his boxers down too and eyeing his dick hungrily. “Iris,” he can’t help but whisper. 

The only sounds around them are the whirring of the AC that’s constantly on in the res buildings on campus and the muted chatter of students outside her window. 

Iris quirks an eyebrow at him, and a rush of emotion fills him. He leans down to kiss her, cupping her face with both hands, pinkies pressed into her neck. 

She kisses back, her hands going to his ribs, and he smiles, starts easing her into lying down on the bed. “You’re really pretty.” 

She giggles endearingly. “You’re honestly way smoother than I thought you’d be,” she says, pulling away from him as he follows her onto her pillows. He pushes himself up on one arm and tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear, kisses her temple.

“Only cause I’m trying desperately not to fuck this up,” he offers, and she grins widely at that, pushing him back and straddling him, legs wrapped firmly around his narrow torso. 

He runs his hands over her thighs, her waist, her breasts, grasping at her warm skin anywhere he can reach. 

Her tongue is in his mouth and her small hands are on his chest, so he wraps his hands around her wrists to keep her there, rolling his hips up into her. She moves down to mouth at his neck, pressing her bare chest into his. 

He can feel the heat emanating through the thin fabric of her underwear, the small moans she’s making spurring him on. She’s getting wetter, the material sticking to both of their skin. 

Then just as she’s starting to rock back onto him, giving him the friction he’s craving, she suddenly rolls off him and onto the floor.

“God, Iris,” Barry says into her pillow, dragging her name out in a soft whine, before turning to watch as Iris leans over a box, looking through it. The way her ass is on display makes him wrap a hand around his dick, squeezing it firmly so he doesn’t come right there and then. 

“Victory,” Iris exclaims, standing up and turning around. She’s holding a condom, and tosses it on Barry’s chest before pulling her underwear off, and Barry has to grip his dick again. 

He fumbles with opening the foil wrapper, vision stuck on a fully naked Iris standing in front of him. 

“Need help?” she asks, smirking again. He tears his eyes away, trying to get his shaking hands under control enough to open the damn thing. He finally gets it, and then she’s back and pulling the latex over him, stroking him a couple times to complete hardness.

Barry stares at her ceiling, breathing deeply with clenched fists and praying desperately to whatever higher power is up there that he won’t come the second Iris sinks down onto him. 

Iris pauses, and when he looks back at her she’s smiling softly, crawling over him again so his waist is slotted between her thighs. 

She’s so beautiful he can’t even really comprehend it. 

“Hi,” he whispers, bringing his palm to her face, rubbing her cheekbone with his thumb before tangling his fingers through her hair and tugging her down to his level. 

He kisses her softly this time, winding his tongue slowly into her mouth that tastes like tequila and something that must be just Iris.

She pulls away, staring at him for a second before pressing one more kiss against his open mouth. “Ready?” She asks, positioning his cock at her entrance and smiling down at him as he nods. 

Barry glances down, to where they’re about to be joined, and looks back to the ceiling. His stomach is twisting, like right before the drop on a roller coaster. 

“Hey. Look at me, ok?” she says, pressing down a little. He can’t help the gasp that escapes him already, at the slight feel of her around his tip, but he nods and locks eyes with her.

She lowers herself onto him slowly, biting her lip and clutching at his shoulders, and the warm, wet heat around him is so overwhelming that he thinks the wind is knocked out of him for a second. “Holy shit, _Iris _. You feel so good,” he moans, hands tightening on her hips.__

____

____

She lifts herself almost all the way off his cock, and slides back down. They both moan this time, and then she starts fucking herself on him, moving up and down steadily. Barry feels like he’s going to pass out.

She’s still making eye contact with him, and the feeling is something Barry’s never experienced before. Sure he’s had plenty of good sex, but nothing that felt this intimate, this intense, even with his ex-girlfriend who he thought he loved. 

He just lays there for a minute, overwhelmed while she’s doing all the work, before he pulls himself together. Bringing his hand to her mouth, he watches as she sucks obscenely, her hot mouth around his fingers similar to the sensation of him buried inside her. 

He rubs her clit firmly, watching in amazement as her mouth falls open and she makes little gasps and moans, eyes wide and pupils blown in the dim light. 

God she’s perfect. It doesn’t take much longer before she’s clenching around him, her body tensing and tightening as she comes, and he follows right after. 

Iris falls onto his chest with a wide, satisfied grin, and then pulls his hand up to her mouth, licks her own wetness off his fingers. 

He groans her name, watching her cheeks hollow as she sucks, and feels his dick twitch under her stomach. He has to push her away, pull himself together.

Barry pulls the condom off, throws it in her trash and walks to her bathroom, splashing freezing water on his face and staring at his reflection. He looks scarily like a man in love. 

When he walks back to her bed, she’s under the covers, one hand under her pillow, legs curled up so she’s in a ball. There’s a sleepy smile on her face, and the fondness he feels for her aches in his chest. 

“C'mere,” she says softly, holding out a hand for him. He takes it, hers so small in his. She stretches out so they’re pressed against each other, her skin warm against his. Barry can hear the thrum of his heartbeat pounding in his ears, wonders if she can hear it too.

He tries to stop himself from asking but can’t help it. Can’t not say it when he can still smell her on his fingers, when he can practically still feel her around his dick. 

“Can I stay?” he asks, gazing down at her, hoping his emotions aren’t written across his face. Her fingers tighten briefly where they’re intertwined with his before she pulls them away. His stomach drops. 

Preparing for the no he knows is about to come, Barry shifts away from her, already resigning himself to never seeing her again. Then she puts her arm around his stomach, smoothing her fingers over his skin, nuzzling into his side.

He tentatively puts his arm around her shoulders, tugging her closer. “Ok,” she whispers, pressing a kiss to his ribs. 

Barry sighs in relief, relaxing as her breathing evens out and she falls asleep wrapped around him.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is. I've never written smut before so don't judge too hard! Please leave comments and kudos!! They make my day :)


End file.
